


Even In Death

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Harry Potter- Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Title:</strong> Even In Death<br/><strong>Summary:</strong> Uh... see the warnings...?<br/><strong>Character:</strong> Hermione Granger (HG/SS)<br/><strong>Fandom:</strong> <em>Harry Potter</em><br/><strong>Rating/Warnings:</strong> PG-13/R for death/blood.  Also, this is very AU and involves the death of a major character at the end of DH, so if you still haven't read that book, don't read this.  This little ficlet was inspired by my overhearing someone ask for a fic where Hermione was a vampire, and it occurred to me that that would be perfect way to save a certain character from an untimely death.  I can't really think of a way to continue the story, but I want to, and I can't get this scene out of my head, so... enjoy. :)<br/><strong>Medium:</strong> Ficlet (>500 words)<br/><strong>Word Count:</strong> 175</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In Death

Even In Death  
He wasn't dead, not quite yet, at least, but he was almost there. She watched Harry leave, watched as the older man hitched what she was sure he thought would be his last breath, and just when she was sure he had absolutely no more willpower left, she unfolded herself from the shadows. His eyes darted rapidly around the darkened room, the only outward sign of life in his frail body, his limbs already too fargone to manage, though when his gaze fell on her he made the effort to try and speak. Hermione quickly silenced him with one quick shake of her head. Never breaking eye contact, she brought her own wrist to her mouth and bit down, drawing blood. Severus Snape's eyes widened as much as his weakened body would allow, and though he did not move away when Hermione lowered her wrist to his mouth, he did not accept either.  
"Drink," she commanded, bending to hold the back of the Potions Master's head to her dripping vein.


End file.
